


talk to me (tell me i'm doing good)

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: it's hard to think when there's a audience involved
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuho bdsm au [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	talk to me (tell me i'm doing good)

Junmyeon is more agitated than usual because of the audience. They’re all lounging in front of them, staying as quiet as possible, which makes him try harder.

“You’re still thinking of them, aren’t you,” Minseok whispers from behind, words gritted out. He sounds angry, maybe he is, but all that does is make Junmyeon arch his back and meet with Minseok’s thrust to seek forgiveness. “I’m the fucking you and you’re thinking of someone else.”

“I can’t help it,” Junmyeon chokes out. That earns him a round of laughter from everyone, and he can’t help but preen in response. Minseok laughs too, more hearty than he’s ever been the whole evening.

“They’re all too quiet for your liking.” he comments. He’s pistoning his cock into Junmyeon at his point, hands on the ropes his sub is wrapped in, keeping him in the position. He must look beautiful, Junmyeon has seen Minseok fuck others sub in similar ways, and he always manages to make everyone kneel in front of him.

“Master,” Junmyeon’s blind goes blank for a split second. Minseok pauses his rapid movements in favour of slowly pulling his cock all the way out and pushing it back in, there’s so much lube on the back of Junmyeon’s thighs,  _ dripping _ out of his hole. He thought of a request, but he can’t remember anymore.

“Tell me,” Minseok purrs. “You opened your mouth for what?”

Junmyeon desperately wants to remember. He thought of  _ something _ involving the audience, which made him dizzy with want, made his cock twitch even at the thought of it. He can’t remember just yet.

“Speak, slut,” someone from the audience says. Junmyeon thinks it could be Sehun, but he’s someone’s pet tonight— “What, too cock-stupid to talk?”

_ Yixing. _ Junmyeon thinks of Yixing’s cock in his mouth, fucking him with Minseok, and whines loudly. “No, sir.”

“Answer us, baby,” Minseok stops moving entirely. “I won’t continue until you tell me what it is.”

Oh, he wants to remember so bad. He isn’t particularly sure what it was. Maybe someone fucking his mouth, or maybe for a heavy pair of nipple clamps which will surely move and roughen up his nipples because of the sheer force Minseok is fucking him in.

“I— I want,” Minseok takes mercy on him and touches his aching cock, making him shudder and cry out. “Please tell me how I’m doing.”

It’s not what he thought of first but it works. He likes getting feedback, praises especially, and he knows a handful in the room give out praises without making him earn it.

“You’re doing so well, hyung,” Jongin says. There’s a murmur of agreement from everyone. “Although it’d be so much better if you touched yourself.”

Junmyeon doesn’t think before both his hands are on his cock. He leans his head sideways on the bed, using both his hands to jerk himself off. There’s no chance he’ll last longer than three minutes like this, and he’s yet to get permission from Minseok.

“Look at you, so desperate to be a good boy,” Minseok laughs. “But I hope you know: if you come before me, I’m going to use that fucking machine I bought yesterday. I haven’t been able to test out the settings yet.”

The threat is delicious and he moves his hands quicker. Maybe he can do something to get Minseok to use a cane tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaa after 1842398 years!!!!!!! i'm busy with fests and commissions i'm sorry for updating this late TT but i hope you liked it anyway!!! please let me know if you did!!!!!!!!!


End file.
